buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor VS Doctor Fate
The Doctor VS Doctor Fate is the eleventh battle of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E10: Doctor Who VS DC: Celebrating us time travelling to 2020 with a battle of opposite doctors. Will it be the rewriter of history or the enforcer of order that takes the win? '' Fight Location: Town Called Christmas - Trenzalore (Doctor Who) "Delete. Delete!" Cybermen called, as they began to open fire on the Church tower. The Doctor rushed around, desperately trying to use his Screwdriver to disarm the weapons and initiate a shutdown protocol on all the weapon systems of the nearby steel horde. "Everyone, inside now!" he instructed, indicating the building behind him was in fact a safe haven. People screamed and ran, ducking the weigning blasts from the Cybermen. "You lot - you need a new hobby." The Doctor said, as he then whipped out a handmade disruptor. "As I am stood in a Truth Field, you all know I cannot tell a lie. ''This ''is an Emotional Inhibitor Disruptor. Now, yes, that name is a mouthful, but if you force me to use it, then getting your words out will be quite low on your list of troubles." he said, with a smile - hands flapping around like a mad man. But before he could send the Cybermen back home, a charge of magical energy disintegrated the silver nemesis. "Whoah." The Doctor remarked, unable to contain the intrigue - if not envy - of the attack's power. He then turned to see a helm wearing figure approach him. "Doctor. It is fate that you fall on the fields of Trenzalore." "Yes... I've been told. Don't worry, I have no way of running - even if I wanted to, the TARDIS is gone. I'm here to stay. Until I die." "Fate demands your fall is today." "Well then. Doctor... you had better come and get me." the Time Lord said, face curling into anger. He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver as Doctor Fate raised his tome free hand. '''FIGHT!' The Doctor then weaved to a side as the magic blast went over his head, before retaliating with the blast of a Sonic Screwdriver. The signal emitted activated the blaster on a fallen - though not melted - Cyberman, which blasted Fate in the back, knocking him on his front. The Doctor looked around for cover, nearly knocking over a mirror, before quickly identifying the Weeping Angel imprisoned on it. "Dyaah..." he complained awkwardly, desperately pulling away from the statue. He then ducked as Fate launched more energy his way, knocking the Weeping Angel over. "NO!" The Doctor exclaimed, realising what this meant. Fate was confused, but pursued with his attack, punching the Time Lord in the chin, and then sending out a cross shaped projectile to smash him into a nearby tree. The protector of Christmas fell to his knees, before hearing the sound of stone on the floor before him. The Angel loomed over him, claws inches from his nose. Widening his eyes, The Doctor scooted to the side, trying to reach his Screwdriver without breaking his gaze. Fate came back across, noticing the statue had moved, so attacked it with magic, imprisoning it. For the moment. The Doctor quickly kicked Fate in the stomach, and the Fate Enforcer skidded to the floor. Fate fired magic back at The Doctor, who redirected with the Sonic Screwdriver, before Fate came off his arse and magiced The Doctor across the floor. "Order shall prevail." The Time Lord breathed heavily, activating the weapons system of a fallen Dalek this time. The blast caught Fate, who turned to the attacker, blasting it with magic and rendering the weapon useless. What he had not counted on was the nearby Sontaran blaster which The Doctor now possessed in both hands, blasting Fate in the head and into the nearby Christmas tree. Fate got back to his feet, and clocked the Weeping Angel sneaking behind the Time Lord. "Ready to quit yet? Changing Fate is kinda my thing." The Doctor warned, pointing the Sontaran weapon across the square. "Don't really like using guns, a bit uncivilised if you ask me, but if you test me..." Fate responded by using his magic to crush the weapon's barrel. "Oh. Well when you put it like that..." The Time Lord rushed at Fate, Screwdriver pointed, while the Helm wearing Doctor turned side on. The Doctor realised at the last moment what that meant, and then turned on the spot, Sonicing the Angel and crumbling it - leaving rubble. Fate blasted The Doctor with a magic blast, but The Doctor now had him where he wanted him. Pointing the Screwdriver up, the bell at the top of the tower came crashing down, burying the Doctor of Fate. The Doctor kicked the tome away, and used the Screwdriver to remove the helm, leaving him incapactiated. KO! And there he stood: Time Lord victorious. Quickly, he called for the townsfolk to gather mirrors; they had little time to spare. When Fate reawoke, he was looking into a mirror, before a touch from behind sent him back in time, where he reawoke in Manhattan. The Angel on the other hand, came face to face with the mirror - never to move again... Again. Conclusion (Cues: Never Tell Me The Rules - 0:51) THE DOCTOR WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on 3rd January 2020. * The battle was made to commemorate New Years, but Sinnovalos lost his draft of this fight. Oops. * The cameos of the Sontaran, Dalek and Cybermen weapons are testiment to Sinnovalos' three favourite Doctor Who villains. That is, outside of... ** The Weeping Angel, whose cameo was to make the battle more competitive. * Fate being sent to Manhattan was a reference to the Doctor Who episode "The Angels Take Manhattan" * Fate was based around his Injustice 2 moveset. * The Doctor references Obi Wan Kenobi when he calls the gun "uncivilised." * The pre fight dialogue combines the foiling of both the Wooden Cyberman used in the Time of the Doctor episode, and the Emotional Inhibitor from Age of Steel. * Sinnovalos selected the Eleventh Doctor because it was the eleventh episode. If the battle had been nine or ten, The Doctor would have changed. * Destroying the Angel with the Sonic Screwdriver is a reference to the CBBC contest winning short "Good as Gold" where the Doctor accomplishes this same feat. ** As in the short, the Weeping Angel resurrected itself. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Technology vs Magic Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:BBC VS DC Comics Category:Doctor Who VS DC Comics Category:TV Shows vs Comics Category:Completed Battle Category:2020